Kuroshitsuji
((For anyone about to read this, this is entirely sarcastic and written for the heck of it after Kuroshitsuji mindfucked us. We're actually fans of it, we just wanted to dedicate a page to it... Oh yeah, spoilers ahead. Allllllll spoilers, children. )) Anime Kuroshitsuji is a massive Suethor and troll. EXTREMELY good looking men and women, loads of fanservice, lots of angst, a character that every OTHER character wants to screw, a Shinigami with a chainsaw IN VICTORIAN ERA England, and more, it's just... Yeah, that sexy. Sometimes, the research isn't done, other times it is. Although, the random English in the Japanese anime, and such, is the equivalent of a Suethor using random Japanese in an English Suefic. They were unoriginal in the anime in the first season with the main baddie. Angela, the ANGEL and Ash, her Hermaphrodite alter-ego (They're the same person) who planned to purify England by TURNING IT TO ASH. Brilliant, ne? Not only that, but, at the end, Ciel is assumed to be dead, since, Sebastian is about to eat his little ol soul. But no, Kuroshitsuji couldn't leave lying dogs resting. So, Kuroshisuji II was announced, or, Monoshitsji, the name given by some trollz. And EVERYONE was convinced it would be about this new shota, Alois Trancy. Boy, were we WRONG. (Well, except me, the editor, Vampire. I actually had some strange theories, since, Sebastian's arm with the contract was gone and all. Lulz.) '' Kuroshitsuji trolled EVERYONE. The anime turned out to be about Ciel himself, not Alois Trancy. Alois was just the 'New baddie' for Ciel to get revenge against. BUT THAT'S NOT ALL! Then, painfully in episode 7, Alois is STABBED by Ciel in the stomach. The last shot is of him telling Claude he looks like he's seen maggots in shit, before coughing up blood, and falling over. Claude had been too busy orgasming over Ciel's blood, lol, and, it seemed like Alois would die. But, next episode was ALL about him, apparently, as this Wikier has seen from the raws. He is very well alive. The whole episode is a series of flashbacks while Hannah drives Alois to Ciel's, without Claude, because Alois got fed up with the demon, apparently. The cart is stopped by none other than GRELL, and, guess what? He spoils us Alois' real name. Jim McCain. '' '' '' So, then, Hannah pulls a superman and removes THE FUCKING TOP OF THE CART, and, Grell muses that she's a demon. So, we got trolled AGAIN because, Hannah's bio says she was human. Lolwut. Yup. So, as Hannah and Grell fight to the death for Alois, Alois crawls off, bleeding. He ends up against a tree, before a fucking wolf comes along. Hannah is stabbed in the stomach at the same time by Grell, coughing up blood, and, seems dead. The wolf then proceeds to jump him, and KILL HIM. It looked like he was about to be killed, but, Claude comes in time and kills the wolf. (This is the only good thing about him, since, a certain editor imagined the wolf to be Lenaleebara, her favorite troll-toy after this chick called her a weeaboo, but, besides that, nobody's happy with what happens next.) Claude then kills Alois by crushing his head and runs off with his ring. The end of the episode shows a VERY live Hannah couch over Alois' body, and asks him about his wish, while poking his fucking eye out. Revenge? A new contract with only Hannah, the apparent demon, so, he can come back to life like Ciel? Or, whut? Who knows. Manga The manga is also a Suethor and Troll. In this Wikier's opinion, Sebastian is ten times sexier. He has no weakness, and even survived being 'killed' multiple times. The trolling part is first off, Grell, second is the Cirques Arc, with Freckles ending up to be DOLL, then, the limbs the doc had made ended up to be made of human bones. Wow, just wow... The biggest troll of the manga is in the recent Mystery Arc, where, Sebastian is killed, and, Ciel actually starts being dramatic and practically crying over Sebastian's body, making a damned convincing performance that, indeed, Sebastian was dead. (And again, I was right about him not being dead, proved later into the arc. I even figured out his disguise.) He wasn't though. he ended up being the 'Father' that had come in the middle of the storm to help solve the crime. ''Wiki is in progress, as Kuroshitsuji is still ongoing. ''